The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to application deployment in a cloud computing environment.
Software developers may use a variety of different services in developing a new software application. These services may come from different sources including cloud service providers. In some instances, a software developer may obtain all of the cloud services needed for a software application from a single cloud service provider. In other situations, however, a software developer may not be able to rely on a single cloud service provider to source all of the required cloud services for a particular application. Various tools exist that software developers may use to evaluate a service from a single cloud service provider. These tools may not be effective, however, when building an application with services from multiple cloud service providers.